Emerald and the Ruby Eyes
by Stephanie Phantomhive
Summary: Emerald J.(Jane) Nashson is a 16 year old girl trying to get out of High school and move from her home ( or hell). She always has trouble with the school bully, Jessie Bephin. But Rebecca M. (May) River and Ciel J. (Jake) Searth always get her out of it. She has a older Brother, Garnet N.(Nick) Nashson. Emerald's life changes went a new boy with Ruby eyes comes to her school.
1. Chapter 1

Today was May 4th. And everyone was getting ready to enjoy their summer. Everyone, but me. I'm Emerald J. (Jane) Nashson. It was 19 more day until it all ended. My best friends Rebecca M. (May) River

And Ciel J. (Jake) Searth were going camping and tried to make me go. I said No, but they made me say yes. Great. Well, I need to stop thinking or the teacher going to give me a detention for "daydreaming. "

The teacher continue his lesson even after the bell rang two times. As I walked out the classroom. Jessie Bephin was standing in front of my locker. Her minions trying to keep her out of sight. I walked over to locker and pushed her away from it.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't nightmares" She said as she smiled. I always dressed with black clothes. The only people who ever saw me not wearing black was Rebecca and Ciel. Suddenly someone grabs Jessie's ponytail and and push her. Her minions followed. It was Rebecca.

"Jane, stop getting yourself in trouble," Rebecca looked at me mad. Lucky she wasn't so mad. Because then she would call me " Emerald Jane".

"Hey Becks. How's it going shotie?" Ciel said as petted me. I was a little smaller than Becks, but Ciel was taller than me and Becks. But he call me shortie not Becks. I smile at him to tell him Everything was fine.

"Oh yeah. Umm... you two might give in trouble Because if you two just beat up Jessie you're busted. She's went crying to the office," he said as he ran his fingers through his dark Navy blue hair.

"Oh. It's fine by me if she reports," Becky smiled as she said that. She always had plans about revenge."Plus she keeps teasing Emerald."

"She always teases me. So is it a big deal. I have one more class to go. And If I don't see her I'm fine with it," I said as I grabbed my book from my locker. "Besides after school I have to go to Band to collect my stuff. And I know she not in band. So I'm safe."

"You know, you're more childish than me and ciel. You study and get good grades, but we are the ones who are older," Becca said as she smiled. Petting me as she continued,"You're my little sister, Emerald Jane."

I slapped her hand and walked away. I felt her eyes on me. But before I could walk to my next class Ciel grab my hand and followed me to the next class. Almost forgetting he was in my class.

After class Ciel still followed me. "Ciel, why are you following me," I asked as I looked at him.

"No. I can't hang out with you anymore. Plus I can help if you dump into Jessie. And I need your help with my costume to cosplay. Remember?"

"Yes. I know. But why couldn't you just ask Becca? I bet she could help more than me," i said. "And how am I help?"

"You're the one who knows every detail of it. Plus i'll buy you all the video games you want and let you watch anime in my house when you come over. Please. I mean it, Jane," he said.

"Okay. I'll help. But why ciel Phantomhive," I asked him. "Is it because your name is Ciel and you dye your hair navy blue." Which is cute to me.

"Yes," he answered as he smiled at me. "And don't you like Ciel Phantomhive?" I shook my head.

"Ciel, I have to go home. I'm going to be late if I don't hurry," I said as I ran away from him. "Bye Ciel. I'll talk to you later. "

**~~~~Hi. I'm new here. I barely started and I hope you like my story. It's not done yet. And I know it' kind of short. Sorry. And Bye for Now.~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~○●•° °•●○~~~~~~~~

When I got home I found my older brother outside. "Hey Emerald."

"Hey Garnet. Where is mom and dad," I asked

"At work. They are going to be late. They have work late and going to a party after work. So we have the house to ourselves," he said with a smiles.

" Well, have fun. I'm going to Ciel's house to study. And if anyone of your friends go into my room. I will beat the heck out of you," I said as i walk up stairs to my room to change.

"Yeah right, little sissy. You're weak and short," he said, laugh loud enough for me to hear from my room. "Beside why would you do that to your big brother?"

"Because I hate you. And I'll get Ciel to beat you up for me. Since you said I'm weak," I said as I ran down stairs, putting on my jacket. " I locked my bedroom door. So don't even try to break into it." I sticked out my tongue at him as I ran out the house with my backpack in hand.

~~~~~~~~~○●•° °•●○~~~~~~~~

As I get to Ciel's house, Venetia, Ciel's younger sister, hugs me." Hi Vinny," I says as i hugged her back. Suddenly hearing footsteps behind me.

"Emerald, when are you and Ciel going to get married," she asked. I blushed bright red. Shocked that she wanted Ciel and me to get married.

"Venetia, what did you say," I heard someone speak loudly and sound embarrassed, but mad. I knew it was Ciel and I guess her comment got him off guard.

I turned facing Ciel. Seeing his face almost as red as my. "She's just being silly. You know was Vinny is," I told him. Not wanting Vinny to get in trouble. "Besides, she's curious. So worried."

"Okay. Whatever you say Jane," he said with a smile on his face. I guess he notice me blushing because I heard him laughing.

"Okay. Vinny is going to help me because she can sew way better than me. And Stop calling me Jane or I'll call you Jake," I said as I sticked out my tongue.

"Okay. I won't call you Jane. For now," He said. Laughing at me.

We finished most of Ciel's cosplay after three long hours.

"Maybe you can be Lizzy, don't you think Emerald," he said in a happy mood. Smiling and looking at me hoping I say yes.

" I don't think so. I don't have blonde hair. And I don't like cute things. So nope," I told him, almost seeing him frown. "And I have to get home. It's getting late. And I'm going to have to walk home." Grabbing my backpack and jacket.

"I'll walk you home. If you want. I don't want you getting yourself in trouble, like always," He said. Looking at me serious and worried.

"I can take care of myself. And I know what to do if something happens. Okay, Ciel," i told him walking to the door."Beside, if something happens you can go on about following the rules and making the right decision."

I guess Ciel always saw me as a child. Never being able to do something for myself. And being weak. I can't blame him for being over protecting.

Suddenly I felt something cold touch me arm, but I couldn't see it only something or someone running as I turn around. As I looked at the way that I came from, someone grabbed both of my wrist and covering my mouth with their hand. Suddenly feeling weak as if a spell was put on me. Falling into the stranger's arms. And blacking out completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Well, this is my first story here. And thanks for the people who read it. Someone Review it and I'm glad for the review. I wouldn't mind some review or advice. Thanks. And it seems someone saw the black butler in it. Yes, I love anime. And Black Butler is one of my favorites. Sorry that the chapters are short. School keeps me busy. I'll try to update daily or weekly. Thanks. -Stephanie**

**~~~~~~~~~○●•° °•●○~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~○●•° °•●○~~~~~~~~

As I woke up barely remember the events after leaving Ciel's House. As I looked around me I only saw green. Like If I was in a forest or something. While I tried to stand up I felt something or someone watching me.

"Hello? Who's there," I said out loud, hope someone would answer and help me, but silence was the only thing I heard.

I found my backpack a few feet away from me hanging in a tree, but as I looked at it, I saw a little charm hanging from it.

I started to walk towards my backpack slowly, being careful someone didn't jump out at me. After retrieving my backpack , I looks at the charm. A rose, Red like a rudy, and a Green stem as green as Emerald.

As I try to put my backpack on someone grabs my hands. "What are you doing," he asked me. I could feel his breath on my neck as he spoke.

"I'm going home. Now let go of me," I screamed at his. He let my hands go letting them fall to the side of my body, but before I could turn around and see his face he wrapped his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him.

"No. I won't let go of you! Not someone like you," his voice sounding kind. Almost hugging me. But I sound felt his lips at my neck. And started to feel dizzy, as I suddenly fall into his arms.

Almost clear to see, the stranger who hold me, he looked like he was 17, one year older. His rudy eyes looking into my emerald ones. Paled skinned with black hair. He smiled at me, like if he was happy see me weak and in his arms.

Suddenly he sat on the ground taking my backpack from me and putting it a distance from my reach. Still holding me tight around my waist. And put his lips back on my neck, but this time I felt something sharp go though my skin from where his lips were. Suddenly, a liquid drop goes down my neck. "I wonder where it's going," he said as he suddenly lick my neck.

"Please let me go," I say one more time, but soundly weak as I spoke. "No, I said I won't let you go. I want you to stay with me, Emerald, " He said.

Shocked that he knew my name."How did you know my name," I asked, scared of him. Hoping he wasn't a spy or kidnapper. Even if he did kidnap her.

"Just a lucky guess. Maybe you should go back to sleep Emerald," He said, kissing my forehead I fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~○●•° °•●○~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, I found myself laying on the grass of my garden. Laying there looking at the grey clouds, until I heard my mother calling me. From the house. Standing up with flowers in my long, dark brown hair. The wind blowing through my hair as I ran to the house, slamming the door open, but hitting my brother with it.

"Sorry, Garnet," I told him, running towards my room. "I'm going to get you for that, Emerald," He yelled at me from the door.

Laughing at him as my mother suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me towards her office. "Jane, where were you at yesterday? I called Ciel and he said you left his house on friday. Today is Sunday. I saw you sleeping in the garden this morning. Explain yourself. Now, young lady." I could see her serious, as if i was a criminal she going to put behind bars. I hated her being a lawyer.

I sigh before I started to talk." Mother, I'm very sorry. I- I'm not sure how I woke up in the garden. I remember was walking home from Ciel's house, but I collapsed. And I don't remember anything afterward."

Calming down she let me go. Pulling out the flowers in my hair and adjusting one into my hair and into her short red hair. Smiling as she spoke," I was worry. I'm happy you okay." She sat down in front of her desk. "Well, I'll check on you later," sighs." I need to finish some work. And I found her backpack in the front steps. So I put it in your room." And with that I walked out of her office.

Walking into my room, my lavender backpack on my bed. The wall of my room were lavender with three shelves on the right wall by my bed with all books. A drawing of a Raven I did for my 7th grade English class because of the poem "The Raven" By Edgar Allan Poe. Stuff animals on my bed, and my desk facing the left. A door next to my desk that lead to the restroom and closet.

Laying on my bed, noticing a charm of a rose. Remembering what happened. Thinking out loud, "Wait, a minute?! That guy... he gave me this charm.. red as a ruby... like his eyes." Looking through my backpack I couldn't find my sketchbook. A paper stand out from in between my notebook. It was a note. It read:

_Do you know what's missing? Maybe I'll keep it. It reminds me of you...Emerald. _

He had my sketchbook! What am I going to do?! Maybe this is a prank from Ciel or Rebecca. I need to check. But Rebecca would do that. Maybe Ciel. But happens if Ciel doesn't gave it. I can't wait. I need to know.

"Mom, I need to go to Ciel's house. I'll be back." Running down stairs, but suddenly someone grabbed my arm. "Jane you can't go anywhere today. I'm sorry, sweetie," My mother said as she let go of my arm.

"Fine, mom. I won't go to Ciel's house. I talk to him a school," I said walking back to my room. "Okay, honey. I just don't want you out late. Go to sleep. You have school tomorrow. And you woke up late," She said.

Falling asleep a few hours later.

~~~~~~~~~○●•° °•●○~~~~~~~~

Waking up to my annoying alarm clock, and my mom knocking on my door. "Come in," I said, yawning a little as my mom came in. "Come on you have to hurry. You don't want to be late, do you," she said, grabbing one of my pencils on my desk and writing a note for me. And leaving it on my desk for me."I know, mom," I said as she left my room to let me get ready.

Taking a quick shower and drying my hair. I grabbed my black skinny jeans, black tank top and lavender blouse. I did my make up. Putting on eyeliner and purple eyeshadow before I grabbed my backpack and ran out the house.

~~~~~~~~○●•° °•●○~~~~~~~~

Before I could get to the school door, someone pulled my hair. "Owwww! Stop it!" She pulled my hair hard, making me cry. Her minions started surrounding me." How is the little monster. Look at that she's wear a different color. Are you finally with me?" She said, I could hear her smirk. Her minions chanting,"Fight! Fight! Fight!" as she continue to pull my hair. "No! Let me alone Jessie!"

Suddenly Ciel came running toward where me and Jessie were stand. "Let go of her Jessie!" I close my eyes, scared of what Jessie. I suddenly fall to the ground, hearing Jessie crying. Rebecca grabbed my hand, pulling me up and walking me towards the restroom.

"Becky, what happened?" I asked her as I went to the sink and open the faucet. "Jessie got punched in the face by Ciel. You got your make up mess up. If you want I'll help you with it." I nodded, grabbed a paper towel and clean the smudges of makeup. Rebecca put some eyeliner and purple eyeshadow back on. "You're lucky I was carry my makeup bag with me," she said with a smile. "And you're not wearing black. Well, kind of."

"Yeah. I know. I need to get to class. Thanks becca," I said, walking out of the restroom and towards my first class.

As I walked into the class I notice the school principal and the language arts teacher talking and a boy, who was facing away from me. I sat down in my seat towards the back. Taking out my notebook and turning it to a blank page. I started to draw, putting random lines, starting to form a rose. I continued to draw as the other students walked into the class Suddenly I heard the chair next to me get moved, the boy I saw in the front talking to the teacher was sitting next to me. I glanced over at him, his black hair and paled skin. Suddenly, he turned to face me, he had a red shirt on with a leather jacket and black jeans.

"Hi Emerald," He said with a smirk. He eyes ruby red, like the last time I saw him. "What do you want," I asked, looking away. The teacher started to speak.

"Hello class. Today we have a new student. Please stand up," said. He stood up, standing tall and proud. "Hello. My name is Rin R. Allen. Nice to meet your acquaintance." He sat down as the teacher start to talk again. "Mr. Allen has all the same classes as Ms. Nashson. Will you be able to help him Ms. Nashson?" She asked me. "Yes ma'am. I'll do my best," I said weakly. He had to follow me to all my class. Noo!

"Okay, class. Now let start," The teacher said, as she opened a book on her desk and began to write on the board. I paid no attention to the class, moving away as much as possible. Rin paid no attention to me, but kept his hand a few inches from mine, as if wanting to hold my hand.

After the class ended, Rin jumped out of his seat, almost running, out of the class. As I walked out I saw him talking to another guy in the hall. I looked at them, suddenly someone grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the restrooms.

~~~~~~~~○●•° °•●○~~~~~~~~


End file.
